Ai Kokoro Tamashii
by I Like Sushi
Summary: Misao is a cheerful and hyper girl, who's obsessed with a guy called Aoshi. Things doesn't go her way when her grandfather arranges her to marry a boy name Soujiro. The two doesn't exactly get along. [SouXMisao]
1. Episode 1 Aoshi Obsession

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin ain't mine ta own y'all.

_**The Author in which that is writing this:**_

Yo! I've always been a fan of Sou 'n Misao so I decided ta write one. So here it is y'all! Hope y'all folks like 'em and hopefully remember ta review it.

* * *

**Ai Kokoro Tamashii**

_By: Da Person in which dat is Writin' dis Fanfic_

_Episode One: Aoshi Obsession_

.::::.

Kaoru Kamiya could _not_ find this as nothing else but disgusting. This was the utmost sickest thing she'd ever saw in her life and it beats the time she saw her little brother, Yahiko, naked in the showers. What is this most gross, disgusting thing that could beat that experience for Kaoru? The image she viewed was her best friend, Misao Makimachi, drooling over the worst and not to mention, cruelest guy in the universe, Aoshi Shinomori. How she hated that man. She knew Misao very well and that the weasel was very hot tempered and wasn't always nice to everyone but when it comes to Aoshi, Misao would do anything for the guy. Even kissed the steps he walked on, bowed below him, and maybe even die for him. You can say that she's _very_ obsessed with the man. What Kaoru did not like was why out of every male humans in the world, Misao would choose _Aoshi_. She knew that Aoshi always treated Misao as if it was gum stuck on the bottom of his shoe. She couldn't stand her friend being treated that way by the man who she crushes but she also did not want to stop Misao from what she loved. Of course Kaoru had complained many times but Misao was too love-stroked to take Kaoru's words seriously.

"Argh...Misao..." Kaoru groaned at her. They were in the dojo of Okina, Misao's grandfather. Earlier, Misao had invited Kaoru to come over and hang out at her house but when Kaoru came by she realized that her best friend wanted both of them to watch Aoshi train with Okina. Kaoru knew very well the fact that Aoshi was Okina's apprentice in the art of Ninjitsu, a Ninja's way of fighting. Ever since Misao was introduced to Aoshi Shinomori, it was always _Aoshi this_, _Aoshi that, and Aoshi is so hot!_

"Misao, I don't want to waste my Saturday watching this guy! ...and don't drool Misao! It's sickening...especially if it's at Aoshi." Kaoru snapped.

Misao snapped out of her long hours of gazing at her beloved Aoshi and stared mindlessly at her best friend. "Wha...?" A drop of drop fell out of her mouth.

"Snap out of it!" Kaoru yelled as she whacked Misao on head to awake the obsessive Misao.

Weasel girl came back to earth and wiped her drool but she still turned back to watch Aoshi train. Aoshi and Okina were sparring and Misao loved the way Aoshi moved. "Oi, Kaoru! Give a moment!"

Kaoru stared in disbelief. Usually Misao would yell or complain back to her when she smacks her but with Aoshi there, the girl was in a trance. "No way! I think this is enough. I'm leaving," she said as she turned to leave.

"Ok, wait! Hold on, Kaoru!" Misao snapped.

Kaoru stopped midway from the doorway and looked at what Misao was doing. Misao took five seconds more to look at Aoshi and then left with Kaoru out the dojo gates.

"I didn't think you would ever leave with Aoshi there," Kaoru complained.

Misao replied back, "Aw, come on. I didn't stare at him for _that_ long so why are you complaining?"

_TWO HOURS! _Kaoru shouted in her mind. _FOR TWO DAMN, STRAIGHT HOURS, I COULD HAVE BEEN AT THE MOVIES, OR MEETING WITH KENSHIN AND THE OTHERS! BUT NO! I WAS WATCHING THAT IDIOT, AOSHI, TRAINING._ Kaoru didn't say anything out loud. She didn't even wanted to start on the topic of Aoshi or Misao would never get out of it. So she rolled her eyes and let Misao win this time.

"So. Where should we go on this lovely day." What Kaoru said was true. The sun was out and shinning and you could hear the birds chirping. Corny to say but it _is_ nice. "And it can't be Aoshi related," Kaoru ended it firmly.

Misao stuck out her tongue. "You're just grumpy today." Then she thought for a minute. "Let's go meet Kenshin at Hiko's ice cream parlor."

"That's just what I had in mind!" Kaoru said happily and Misao wasn't surprised. She knew Kaoru had a denial crush for Kenshin ever since they were babies. _They were practically childhood friends you can say._ That was the reason why she picked the place, give Kaoru a little fun since she had her with Aoshi.

.::::.

Kenshin's ice cream parlor, _Oro! Ice Cream_, is owned by his uncle, Hiko. It wasn't a large stop, just a simple small place with counters and tables inside and also outside for the costumers to eat ice cream in the summer. It wasn't unsanitized like other shops and stores. It was fairly cleaned since Kenshin cleaned the shop everyday. Even the bathrooms were shiny. As you can see Kenshin is very dedicated to his work.

As the girls walked in talking, they saw a certain red hair boy behind the counter working on the register machine.

"Oh, there's Kenshin!" Kaoru said, pointing at him. "Let's go say hi."

Misao agreed and follow Kaoru where Kenshin was. Their red-hair friend saw them approaching and greeted them before they did. "Konnichiwa Kaoru-san, Misao-san! I was just finishing up my work here. This machine is broken somehow... I just go to fix it then I'm free."

"Hey Kenshin," Both of the girls greeted him.

Kaoru gazed at the register machine. "Well Kenshin, if it's broken then I don't think you can fix it."

"Well, you two can handle it while I go to the bathroom," Misao said. She had been drinking a can of juice and so she needed to empty her bladder. She left for the bathroom right away, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru at the counter.

"It was working fine this morning, I dunno what's wrong with it," Kenshin explained to Kaoru.

"Did you dropped it, maybe?" Kaoru asked him. He shook his head and said no.

The two continued to investigate the broken machine as a certain person overheard their conversation. He looked at the machine and wondered what was wrong and decided to help them.

"Excuse me, why don't you check if the batteries are in there." The person asked, interrupting Kenshin and Kaoru. The two looked at who it was. The person was a boy around his teens with brown hair with blue eyes. What caught their attention the most was his bright smile he gave them.

"Oro? The batteries?" Kenshin asked confusingly.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin and gave him a look to check for batteries and so he turned the machine around and checked. "Hey, you are right sir." Kenshin saw that the batteries were no where in there and wondered where they went. He smiled and sweat dropped at his stupidity. "Thank you very much sir. I guess my uncle took them out sometime ago."

Kaoru sweat dropped and turned to the man. "Thank you sir, my friend Kenshin is a bit of a moron sometimes." She said smiling.

"It's alright. Make sure to check batteries every time. It works most of the time when you're trying to figure out why something's not working properly." The boy said to them, still smiling. Kenshin and Kaoru gave a small laugh and thanked him again.

Curious to know who he is, Kaoru asked him. "What's your name? I haven't seen you around _Oro! Ice cream_ ever and believe me, I hang out around this place practically everyday."

"Oh, um, my name is Soujiro. I just moved here from Kyoto. I love sweets and so when I saw this place, I wanted some ice cream." The boy now known as Soujiro talked to the two shyly but he still smiled.

Both Kenshin and Kaoru found Soujiro to be a friendly guy as they chatted with him a bit more. They both liked him and especially with his friendly smile.

"I should leave now. My folks are probably wondering why I went. It was nice meeting you Kenshin-san, Kaoru-san. You're a nice couple to talk to, bye!" Then he ran out the door before anyone could say anything, leaving both Kenshin and Kaoru blushing.

"I'm back Himura!" Misao shouted from behind Kenshin, which scared the heck out of him. "Oro..."

Kaoru sweat dropped and hope to forget what Soujiro said before he left, even though she liked thinking about it. Misao, of course, had no idea what was happening and acted towards Kenshin and Kaoru in her usual hyper self.

"So Kenshin! You and Kaoru fixed it yet?" Misao asked and also looking at the menu of ice cream on the counter.

"Oh yea. It seems that there was no batteries in it." Kenshin said with a sweat drop as he put in new batteries.

Misao sweat dropped and eyed him. "You are so stupid Himura!" Then she went to look at some ice creams in the display. "Wow! Hey look! That ice cream sundae looks like Aoshi-sama!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes at the 'sama' part. Misao was just over doing it like always. "No way, I think you're way obsessed with Aoshi that you're imagining _ice cream_ looking like Aoshi." Kaoru said, walking over to take a look.

"Oro? Does it really? I want to see." Kenshin walked over to watch too.

"No really! Look at it! Right there, on the left!" Misao pointed at a sundae with melted chocolate fudge around vanilla ice cream.

The Aoshi-obsessed girl explained to them. "See the melted chocolate around the vanilla ice cream? It looks like Aoshi's hair! And there's two dots in the middle, like his eyes! The lines of chocolate sprinkles above the two dots makes him look serious and cool like his usual face. Don't ya think so?"

"Yes...I can see that! You are right Misao-san!" Kenshin said with amazement.

Kaoru sweat dropped. She couldn't believe the two. "Mou..." --;;

.::::.

It was 5:00 p.m. when Misao went home and the first thing she did was ran into the training dojo to see if Aoshi was still there training. She wanted to see if she didn't miss her chance to watch him train.

Misao's home is a middle class Japanese style home with a dojo in it. Her parents died when she was young and so she moved in with her grandpa, Okina, and her two cousins, Okon and Omasu. The rest of the money Misao's parents had after they died were given to her and her new family. That helped them a lot since Okina didn't have that much money when Misao first arrived and saw his home. With the money, Okina made some changes to the place and so things were better after.

She opened the door to the dojo and found no one there. She sighed to herself. Aoshi had already left. She closed the door and was about to turn around to leave.

"Right on time for dinner Misao!"

Misao jumped after hearing the voice and saw that it was Okina. "Jiya, ya scared me!"

Okina laughed. "You were looking for that boy, Aoshi! I knew it! Hahaha! He left a while ago."

A vein popped. "Yeah, I think I realized that Jiya. Anyways, where's dinner, I'm staved!" Misao cried. Even after eating his 'Aoshi-sama Sundae' and a couple other ice cream, she still had more room left in her stomach.

"Hahaha! I ate it all!" Okina said, laughing.

Misao couldn't believe it. "What?!" Then she ran to the kitchen.

"OKON, OMASU! WHY DID YOU LET JIYA EAT ALL OF THE FOOOOOD?!" Misao screamed as she smashed into the kitchen.

Okon and Omasu were sitting at the table with food uneaten. They stared at her with wide eyes and wondered if she went lu-lu. "..."

"Oh..." Misao blushed in embarrassment and gave a sweatdrop. She realized that they had been waiting for her all this time. Behind her, Okina pushed his granddaughter aside and walked in the kitchen. "Hahaha, just joking around Misao. Come eat." he said as he sat on the floor and began to eat.

Misao had made a fool of herself again and walked dumpily to her place at the table. She mumbled under her breath and started to eat.

Everyone ate silently. Misao wondered why. Everyday they ate, it was yelling and laughing...today however were different. "What's the matter with you guys? Start talking! I don't like the silent treatment you're giving me." Misao hollered to them.

Okon and Omasu stopped eating and stared at each other with concerned faces then stared back at Misao. Okina looked at his food.

Misao didn't like the silence bit at all. "WHAAAT?! I didn't do anything bad did I? If it's still about the toilet, I told you it was an accident! It was your fault for making me do the plumbing!" Misao stood up pointing at them.

"Misao...sit down," Okina said in his serious voice. "It's not about the toilet you broke."

Misao could tell by his voice that it's something serious. "What..is it?" Misao was now beginning to worry. "Tell me!"

"Tell her now." Omasu begged Okina. Misao looked straightly at Okina after hearing that.

"Tell me what, Jiya?"

Okina looked at her. "My good friend, Makoto Shishio, has moved here, to Tokyo, from Kyoto."

Misao gave a sigh of relief. And that was it...she thought it would be something worse than that. _Much worse_ than that.

"But that's not all, Misao," Okina said and that caught Misao's attention again. _This was probably what the main conflict comes in._ Misao thought to herself as she readied herself for what's coming.

"You see, Makoto has a son...his name is Soujiro. He's eighteen years old, two years older than you, Misao. They've all come here and I had a talk with them not so long ago. A few days ago perhaps. And..." Okina tried to smile, Okon and Omasu looked away. "Makoto and me, we've arranged that Soujiro and you...would get married once both of you reached adulthood."

Misao dropped her chopsticks. The last sentence that came out of her grandfather's mouth hit her hard. _Arranged...me to get **married**?_ Misao said those five words in her mind over and over and over. Okina, Okon, and Omasu stared at her. Food was falling out of Misao's opened mouth because of her shock. Misao started to tear. Her eyes covered with wetness.

Her two cousins were alarmed, seeing Misao was about to cry. Misao had never cried like this ever since she was little. The only time that she'd cry like this was when she found out that her parents had died.

The oldest cousin stood up and ran over and knelt down next to Misao. "Oh Misao, don't cry. I'm sure Soujiro is a nice boy...you'll see." She put her hand on Misao's shoulders for comfort but a second after it touched Misao, the girl shuddered away from it. She stood up with hard and heavy anger in her eyes. "YOU DECIDED TO TELL ME NOW?!" she cried out loudly. "WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERE ALLOWED TO DECIDE WHO I CAN MARRY?!" She yelled at Okina.

Misao kicked the table in which they were dinning on. Everyone jumped out of the way. The plates and bowls smashed down on the tatami mat. Food flew and fell onto the ground also, staining the floor.

Okina knew that his granddaughter was mad but he could not allow the girl be this wild and so he yelled at her. "MISAO! YOU CANNOT KICK THE TAB-"

Before Okina could finished talking, the angry granddaughter of him stormed out of the room.

Misao's mind was racing with anger. She felt like she needed to kill someone right there and then. She was so mad and depressed at the same time that no words could describe the way she felt at that moment. The girl opened and slammed the door from her room and jumped on her bed and started to cry and curse all at the same time as she strangled her blanket. All she could say to herself was..._Aoshi-sama..._

.::::.

* * *

_**The Author in which that is writing this:**_

Before ya leave dis fanfic, please follow da directions!

1 - Review dis fic

2 - Obey numbuh one

3 - Look at two

**- Call Me Baka, signin' out!**


	2. Episode 2 Meeting Each Other

_**The Author in which that is writing this:**_

Yo! Yep, thank y'all for da reviews. It meant much ta me. Really! I was thinkin' flames instead of good comments. But I was wrong! Not saying dat's a good thing! Anyways, go on 'n read da fanfic.

* * *

**Ai Kokoro Tamashii**

_By: Da Person in which dat is Writin' dis Fanfic_

_Episode Two: Meeting Each Other_

.::::.

Sunday, the worst day of the week for Misao. Nothing good on T.V. nor anything else to do. To sum it up in one word: Boring. And remembering what happened last night made it more depressing.

Misao was still in her bed. She laid in her bed awake. She did wake up earlier around nine but she didn't feel like getting out of her bed. And so she laid in her bed since then. It was now twelve 'o clock and she was still lying in bed with messy hair, bad breath, and wearing two day old clothes on.

Of course she was still mad from yesterday's news, but she was trying hard to believe that she was just dreaming. She hoped that she dreamt that dinner yesterday, and nothing happened at all and that her family went out to eat. She hoped that there was no arranged marriage for her and that she dreamt it. She hoped that she was right.

Then someone from outside of Misao's room knocked on the door. They knocked three times and waited. Misao didn't answer. She still thinking about her nightmare. _Or maybe it wasn't a nightmare?_ She said in her mind. _Did I **really** experienced those crazy news yesterday? For the love of Buddha, I so hope not._

"MISAO, OPEN THE DOOR ALREADY!" The impatient voice shouted.

Misao raised her head. She knew that voice. "C-come...in..." Her voice was hoarse since she didn't brushed her teeth yet so she had to shout louder. "DOOR'S OPENED! COME IN!"

The door opened and in came Kaoru wearing a light blue blouse and jeans. Kaoru was well dressed unlike Misao. She looked at her friend with an eyebrow arched.

"Whoa there..." Kaoru said staring at Misao. Misao was sitting there with ripped scraps of her 'used to be blanket.' Along with Misao's appearance made Kaoru wondered what Misao did all night. "...What happened to you...? Your bed's a mess... Your eyes are bloodshot red... Basically to sum it all up, you look hell." She said bluntly.

Misao's eyes, half way opened, looked up at Kaoru. She replied, "Yeah," she gave a cough, "I know."

Kaoru gave a sigh. Then Okina walked in the room. He stared at Misao with a serious face. "Hurry and get dressed Misao. Since, ahem, we didn't get further along the topic last night about your marriage so I'll tell you now. We're going up to Shishio's home for a visit. So...get dressed please, we're leaving in 15 minutes."

Hearing the word, 'Marriage,' Kaoru's eyes quickly widen and stared at Misao as Okina left the room.

Misao groaned to herself as she slammed her head into the pillow. _It **is** true! Argh...why is this happening to me? **I'm not going!**'_

Then she felt a thump on her bed. Kaoru was sitting next to her. "Misao! What did your grandfather meant by getting further into the topic of your marriage?! Call me crazy, but aren't you too young to marry?"

Kaoru waited five seconds. Misao didn't answer.

"Misao!" She cried to her friend as she grabbed on Misao shoulders to shake the morning laziness out of her. "Come _on_! What the hell is going on?!"

Misao still didn't answer. It felt like Kaoru was punching a dead person. "Misao Makimachi! If you answer me right this instance, I'll throw you across the room!"

The lifeless friend didn't really think Kaoru would dare but she did. Kaoru, wasn't the kind of person with big muscles but she able to grab Misao by her sides and gave a might throw which _did_ throw her across the room. Kaoru had practice kendo in her spare time. Fortunately for Misao, Okina had taught her some pointers in the art of Ninjitsu and she did train with when she was little and so she was able to make a back flip and landed on her legs.

With wide eyes Misao narrowed her eyes towards Kaoru. "What the hell?!"

Kaoru laughed. "I never bluff on my words, Misao. But seriously. Misao." Kaoru changed her voice to her serious mode. "I'm your best friend. I deserve to know."

Misao looked down at the floor for a moment and thought about it. She herself needed to know what was going on to before she tells Kaoru. Everything had happened so fast and she didn't want to listen and so she didn't have much information on what was going on herself.

"Yesterday, when I went home for dinner. Jiya spilled some news on me," Misao sighed at the thought. "He and some guy that's a good friend of his had decided on arranging a marriage for me. Once I'm an adult, I have to marry this guy."

Throughout Misao's explanation Kaoru had listen carefully and now that her friend was finished talking, Kaoru was left with wide eyes. She took what Misao said and along with what Okina said and put it altogether in her mind. _Misao is engaged to someone and today she's going to visit him!_

"Wow Misao... And you have visit the guy that you're marrying today!" Kaoru reminded Misao.

Misao walked over to her bed and laid down again. She grumbled, "Doesn't matter... I'm not going. I never agreed to this anyways."

Kaoru walked over and sat down on the bed, sitting next to Misao. She patted Misao's back to comfort her. She didn't think this arrangement was fair to Misao either. "It's alright, Misao." She sighed. "I can't believe Okina did this to you. I wonder for what reason."

"It doesn't matter what the reason is." Misao grumped. "I'm...doomed! She cried and turned, lying faced up. "Now I'll never get to marry Aoshi! This is so unfair!"

Kaoru smiled. "Misao... Aoshi is in his twenties. You're sixteen. I don't think Okina would ever let you." _Not to mention Aoshi wouldn't want to marry you._ Kaoru said in her mind. She didn't want to say it out loud because Misao was already depressed. By the red shot eyes, she could tell that Misao had been crying the previous night. And with the ripped up stripes of Misao's blanket, she could also tell that Misao was also very mad.

"Of course Okina wouldn't let me marry him. I'm already married to some unknown idiot." Misao grumbled again.

"Hey, what is the person's name that you're suppose to marry?" Kaoru asked wondering.

"I dunno... I forgot." Misao said in a voice that meant she didn't care.

Suddenly, Okina came in the room again. He was all ready, wearing actual nice clothes an old man would wear. "MISAO!!! GET UP!" He tried to rush the girl but the only result he go was a, 'go on without me.' He looked at Misao's friend, Kaoru and said, "I'm sorry but Misao has to get ready and leave for a trip. She'll see you tomorrow."

Kaoru stood up and nodded. "Good luck, Misao." She said with a smile to cheer her best friend. Then left the room.

"Okon! Omasu! Get in here!" Okina called for the two sisters. As called, the two came in. They were both dressed and ready unlike Misao. "Get Misao ready, we have to leave in seven minutes!" Okina said as he raged out of the room. He was already nervous about Misao's manners when meeting Shishio and his family. He hoped that Misao would at least help him by getting ready. Okina thought as he walked out.

Okon looked at Misao who didn't move an inch. "Sorry, Misao. But you have to get ready! Your fiancé is waiting for you!"

Misao twitched at hearing the word, 'fiancé.' She lift her head up high, shooting daggers with her bloodshot eyes at the two sisters. "You say that he's a fiancé, I'm gonna kick your ASS!" She screeched at Okon and Omasu.

Omasu had enough of this. She walked over and grabbed her stubborn cousin's braided pigtail and yanked on it hard which resulted Misao to scream loud enough for anyone to hear from a hundred miles away. Okon grabbed a rope and tied Misao's arms together, and her feet together.

"_Wha...?_ **_WHAT_** the **_HELL_** are you guys **_DOING_** to **_ME_**?!" roared Misao.

Omasu replied, "I'm sorry Misao. I know you're mad at grandpa's decision. We know that it's not fair for you but it would all help...**_us_** if you would just...**_cooperate,_** with us." Omasu struggled to say as she held onto the fierce-some Misao, who was trying to get out of the ropes.

"Now you will look your best when you meet Shishio-san's family today." Okon explained. Then after they made sure that Misao couldn't get out of her tied up position, Okon looked up at Omasu. Misao was still complaining and shouting, but the two tried to ignore that. "First, we should brush her teeth." Okon said. Omasu nodded and the two carried the tied up girl into the bathroom.

They brushed her teeth and then went back into Misao's room to look for a reasonable wardrobe. Misao didn't talk at all as they look through her closet. The reason was they duct taped her mouth so all she could do was grunt and grumble.

After searching for a few minutes, Okon and Omasu found the perfect clothes for Misao. It was hard, but they managed to dress her in a nice green stretch button-front dress shirt and a light blue, long silk skirt, while Misao was still in ropes. Don't ask how they did it, they just do. After that, they made her stand in front of a mirror.

"Oh nice work, Okon!" Omasu complimented.

"Oh it was nothing, you did a lot to so I have to say the same for you." Okon replied.

Misao rolled her eyes. While they were complimenting on each other's works, _she_ stood there in ropes. Now she knows how fashion dummies felt, but her situation was worse. The ropes were really getting uncomfortable.

"Now, we need to do her hair," Omasu stated to her sister.

_HAIR?!_ Misao panicked hearing that. No one touches her hair but her. She was already shuddering, thinking of the horrible hair dos they would do to her hair. Even though Misao was taped in the mouth, she could scream with tape on and which, she did.

"Misao, stop being a baby. We're not going to do anything bad." Omasu said as she brushed Misao's hair. Okon giggled. Misao's eyes widen with fear.

_**Five minutes later...**_

"There!" Okon and Omasu turned Misao around to face the mirror and took the duct tape off. Misao was relief to have it off. Under the duct tape was sweat and such and Misao's mouth started to itch. Then suddenly, the reflection in the mirror caught her attention.

Misao's hair actually looked...pretty. Okon and Omasu didn't try one of their odd hairdo, they just took out her braid and brushed it and left her hair straight and down.

"What do you think?" Okon and Omasu asked in unison.

Misao liked it but she didn't want to **_say_** it. "It looks what Jiya would wear." She said bluntly.

Okon put her hands on her hips and gave a sigh. "Misao, you may have a change of look but you still have your rotten attitude."

"Whatever," one of the ropes scratched Misao's hips, "Can you guys **_please_** get me out of these. It's really a torture and...I promise I won't do anything bad. I'll cooperate if you guys get me out of this! I mean, this is extreme torture!"

From downstairs, Okina shouted to the girls, "You guys have to be in the car in one minute!"

Okon took the ropes off of Misao. "We should be going, let's get in the car." Omasu said.

All three of them walked down the stairs. Misao sighed and stared at the steps while she walked down the stairs next to her cousins. She still wasn't comfortable with this.

.::::.

Soujiro, stood in his training grounds, practicing his Kenjitsu. Having no idea, what today was. He was focus on working harder and getting his moves to be perfect as Shishio would want it to be. He was too focused that he did not remember that his fiancée was coming in five minutes.

"**SOUJIRO!**" A voice from behind him hollered.

Wondering who is was, Soujiro gave a stop to his practice and turned around, facing a very angry woman. "Have you forgotten who's coming within a few minutes boyo?" It was Yumi, Soujiro's mother, bickering at him.

Soujiro looked at her with a clueless face. He smiled at her with a sweat drop, which practically saying, 'I don't know, who _is_ coming within a few minutes?'

Yumi rubbed her forehead. "Oi...boyo! Your father's friend, Okina! And his granddaughter, Misao Makimachi! The girl you're engaged to!"

Then he remembered. "Oh." He said smiling. He gave a small chuckle. "I forgot."

Yumi gave a sweat drop. Then she took a look at her watch. "Boyo! You have to get ready before they come! KAMATARI!"

Hearing her, or _his_ name, Kamatari popped out from behind Yumi's back. "I heard my name a callin'!" He said cheerfully.

"Please get Soujiro in good clothes for when Okina's family comes. I have to do some businesses so if you excuse me." Yumi commanded and then she walked away. "Make sure he looks good for his fiancée!" With that final word she left.

Kamatari rubbed his chin. "Ok Souji-chan! We have work to do!" He shouted happily. As he pushed Soujiro into the dressing room. Soujiro didn't say anything but followed along.

_**One minute later upstairs in the dressing room...**_

"Oh lovely! I've done it again!" Kamatari cheered, looking at a huge mirror with Soujiro's reflection in it. His hair was combed to be neater. He wore a red plaid shirt unbutton in front with a white T-Shirt inside and jeans below. Soujiro could only smile and sweat drop. He didn't know why everyone was running around getting ready for. He wasn't as hyper and excited as most people around his home were.

_**DING! DING!**_

"Oh that must be Okina-san and his family! Let's go Soujiro!" Kamatari said as he hurried the boy down the stairs. "Your fiancée awaits you." Kamatari smiled cheerfully at Soujiro. All Soujiro could do was sigh.

.::::.

_No wonder why Jiya chose this guy to be my husband!_ Misao yelled in her mind. Once the car drove up and park in front of the **_mansion_**. Yes, **mansion**! Everything Misao saw probably cost fifty thousand yen or higher. This Shishio guy had a gate in front, gardeners gardening gardens, wide space to park, and a beautiful Japanese style mansion. Misao couldn't believe her eyes and wished that she had a home like this.

She was now standing at the door, with Okina, Okon, and Omasu, waiting for someone to open the door. While they wait, Okon and Omasu was gasping and saying how the mansion was so beautiful. Misao didn't disagree at all. It **_was_** lovely beyond words to describe it. Then a man opened the door, probably one of the servants. He greeted everyone and led them inside.

If Misao thought the outside was lovely, she could say the same for the inside, but even better. There were sculptures and Japanese ink paintings as decorations and the floor was made out of marble.

Then a woman came out, she looked very beautiful in Misao's opinion. The woman had maroon hair in a neat bun and she was wearing a very expensive silk kimono. She had jewelry in her hair, ears, neck, and wrist.

She smiled and bowed. "Thank you for visiting us Okina-san."

Okina bowed back and replied, "No no, thank you Yumi-san. Visiting you is our pleasure." Okon and Omasu started to bow too so Misao followed along. _So her name is Yumi... Probably Shishio's wife._ Misao thought.

Yumi smiled at Misao. "And you are Misao. You're a very lovely girl," Yumi complimented her, "Soujiro will come down soon."

_Oh, now I know. The guy name's Soujiro. I better keep that in mind._

Yumi then led them to living room. The space was triple the size of Misao's living room and the couches were actually comfortable to sit on. Yumi invited them to sit down.

Misao looked around the place, viewing the lovely features as Okina and Yumi talked to each other. _I think the only joy in marrying this guy is the money._ Misao laughed in her mind. _But I still rather marry Aoshi._

"Oh, here comes Soujiro!" Yumi said cheerfully as she stood up looked from behind Misao's back. Misao turned around to see who this Soujiro looks like.

.::::.

The girl turned around and Soujiro could see her face. He had to admit, this girl called Misao **_was_** pretty he didn't know about **_marrying_** her. But he had to so no use wondering. He looked at her green eyes and smiled. "Hello."

.::::.

"Hi..." Misao looked at the guy called Soujiro. _Well, now I know what he looks like._ Blue eyes and brown hair. He wasn't bad looking, she had to admit. He was...cute but not as hot as her Aoshi. Misao didn't know why she was suppose to marry him when she didn't know anything about Soujiro.

"Wow, Soujiro is a 'hot-looking guy,' huh Misao? Hahaha! And Soujiro! Misao's quite the 'babe,' huh? Hahaha!" Okina laughed, trying to talk like a teenager. The two soon to be couple looked away blushing. Okina was embarrassing both of them.

Then Yumi announced, "I'll show Okina and the girls to Shishio to talk. Go show Misao around the garden, Soujiro. You two should get to know each other better."

Soujiro nodded. He looked at her and smiled. "Right this way Misao-san." He said as he turned around to show Misao where the garden is.

Misao frowned behind Soujiro's back. _Oh great, I have to be alone with him... Eh... This will be awkward... _Then she ran to catch up with him.

.::::.

* * *

_**The Author in which that is writing this:**_

Yay! Finished! Sweat falls down from forehead It's summertime 'n I'm inside on my computer with no air conditionin'! Yesh, it's torture! Please review ta let meh know that I didn't waste my time writing dis!

**Thank you's**

**MSN-chan - **Lol! I'm a weird person calling myself baka XD but don't worry, this fanfic is Misao and Sou straight out!

**reuka - **Hey, thanks for telling me that ;;; but I changed it!

**The Evil Witch - **_Thank you and yes I did update soon! Heheh_

**Aikawarazu Ai - **_I'm glad you like. Don't worry! I will continue!_

**seri-chan - **_Thank you. Yes, Misao's a bit OOC in this fanfic but she'll go some changes. lol_

**Chii - **_Arigatou!_

**Garnet Hime - **_Thank you for adding my story to your favorite!_

**JMeg - **_Lol, here's this next chapter you're expecting!_

**xT-Zealot - **_Hey read your bio! And I absolutely agree! Misao and Sou all the way! Aoshi too old for the girl! Lol_

**azncandigrl - **_Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

- **Call Me Baka, signin' out!**


	3. Episode 3 Awkward Introductions

_**The Author in which that is writing this:**_

I would like ta thank everyone who reviewed! Once again, no flames! Ima happy ta see that guys! Well Ima done with my rantin' so go 'n read da fic.

* * *

**Ai Kokoro Tamashii**

_By: Da Person in which dat is Writin' dis Fanfic_

_Episode Three: Awkward Introductions_

.::::.

Walking with the guy called Soujiro was as silent as listening to a cemetery at night. Yes, it was that dead quiet. The silence made Misao a bit nervous to be around him. For one thing, she was afraid that, instead of taking her where Yumi-san told them, he would kidnap her and lock her in a closet until she died of Loneliness. Or maybe even worse...he might...sexually harass her in the hallway!

"NOOOOOOOO!" Misao's thoughts carried her away that imagining the images in her mind freaked her out that she had to let out a somewhat loud scream.

Soujiro stopped and raised an eyebrow. He turned around to see what the girl was trying to do. He saw her with a nervous face looking at him.

Misao noticed that the boy was looking at her too and jerked her head to look away. _If he does attack me, I'll attack back! I'll make him wish he was never born!_ She said to herself.

He turned around and said in his mind, _What a weird girl..._

.::::.

"Alright here we are." Soujiro said.

Misao and Soujiro stood on the backyard of the mansion. As she looked around, Misao was even more amazed than before. The garden was wide and huge with Sakura blossoms and there was a vast pond in the middle. Misao looked into it. There was gold fishes everywhre and frogs sitting on lily pads. She thought to herself, _It's so pretty! ...Only a extremely rich person would have this! Man do I want his mansion or what!_

Then suddenly a small, yet sort of loud sound, interrupted Misao and her bonding time with the pond. It was a sound that you would hear if you were to shoot something. She turned around and saw Soujiro, sitting on a small bench near the pond, playing a gameboy.

At first, she was surprised. Then she scowled at him. It was rude for him to be sitting there, playing his gameboy and ignoring her so she had to do something about it. She didn't want him to think that she was soft enough for him to bully her around.

"Hey you!" she said as she walked over to Soujiro and grabbed the gameboy harshly from his hand. "Well this is very rude of you!" she began to yelled, "You make me come over to meet you even though I don't give a shit about you and your family and you just ignore me once I get here?! Listen PALLY PAL," she spitted her words viciously at him, "I ain't ever going to be your fiancée now or even when I'm ninety-five years old or..." She stumbled, trying to find words to fit her mood, "...or...orrr...EVER! **_ALRIGHT_**?!"

Soujiro stared at her with a bit surprised in his face as she yelled. Right after she was done, he stood up and with a smirk in his face. "Misao-san. I never asked to marry you. You may be pretty but I don't think , weasel looking girls are my type." He said back, with the same smile, still on his face.

Misao opened her mind, not believing what he just said. The veins in her body were boiling like a volcano, needing to explode and destroy Soujiro. She thought he was going to be those kinds of guys that are nice, weak, and wimpy and she could easily beat him up but she was wrong. She was even wrong about 'weak and wimpy' when she attacked him.

"YOOOOU BAKAAAAAAA!" Misao screamed as she leaped forward to punch him in the face. Her fist was right about to touch him when she suddenly took one blink. Once she opened her eyes, no one was there. "...Huh? What?" She thought in her mind...wondering where he went. _Is this guy for real?! Don't tell me he's fast enough to duck my punches within one blink._

Then she felt someone poked Misao on the back. She turned around and saw Soujiro, standing there. His face was one inch away from her face. "Misao, that's not very ladylike." He taunted her and with that smirk on his face. It made Misao angrier and wanting to punch him harder. She jumped back and charged at him.

Soujiro walked out of the way as Misao ran lightning speed towards him. He knew he didn't need to ran out of the way because he knew the girl couldn't stop charging. Misao was a yard away when Soujiro walked out of the way. And so... Misao dove head straight into the pond.

The Misao hit the water _hard_. It gave her a shock. The water was very cold. Good thing that she knew how to swim because if she didn't, she would have drown at the moment. The pond was extremely deep. As she swam to the top, she could see there was millions of other fishes swimming below. She jerked her head out of the water and gasped for air. The first thing she saw was Soujiro squatting down next to the pond, in front of her. He stared at her with that same smile that irritated her so much.

"Y-Y-YO...Y-YOOOU!" She tried to talk while shivering. "I C-CAN'T B-B-BELIEVE YOU D-D-DID THAT-T-T!" Misao shouted at him. A frog leaped on Misao's head. "

"Ribbit...Ribbit..."

Misao's faced turned red with such anger that could kill a person.

Soujiro didn't flinch one bit and nor did his smile faded. "Oops. It was an accident. Sorry Misao-san." He grinned. "Here...let me help you up." He had his fun and so he decided he shouldn't be that cruel to her. So he decided to help her out by holding his hand out to her. "Grab on and I'll pull you up. You won't be able to get out by yourself since the rocks might be slippery."

Misao looked at him with great hate. She was about to yell back, insulting him but an idea went into her mind...

She grinned evilly and took his hand. Then, with great force, she pulled Soujiro down with her.

The eighteen year old boy went down like a ship anchor. A huge splash appeared and Misao laughed so hard she nearly cried. Soujiro's head popped out of the pond with a bewildered look. Misao could only keep laughing. She got him back so she was satisfied.

"Misao!"

"Soujiro!"

An 'Uh Oh' suddenly went in Misao's mind. The two wet teens that was in the pond turned their heads, facing the people behind voices. It was Okina, Yumi-san, and even Shishio-san was there. Misao and Soujiro chuckled nervously at the two adults.

With hands on her hip, Yumi scolded them. "What do you kids think you're doing? I told Soujiro to show Misao the garden, but I never said to go _swimming_ in the pond."

Okina pulled the two out of the pond as they explained. "You see Yumi-san...we had a little spar... um...Sorry Shishio-san, Yumi-san, Okina-san." Soujiro tried to explain rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Misao rolled her eyes at how irritating he was. _Why can't he just say the whole thing out loud and get it over with?_ Misao just wanted to get it over with right there and then so she could go home.

And so she interrupted Soujiro and said it out for herself. "Soujiro and I hate each other and we had a fight. Soujiro pushed me in the pond and I pushed him in too for revenge." She said bluntly.

Okina and Yumi exchanged shocked expressions to each other.

The man called Shishio smiled at Misao. Misao raised an eyebrow at the man. He was wrapped in bandages like a one of those 'mummy' things in Egypt that she heard about in school. From head to toe, it was all in bandages. Except for his eyes, mouth, and the bottom of his nose. But duh. Of course it was there so he could breathe, eat, see. She wondered even under his clothes, if he still wore bandages. "Hi...Shishio-san? If that's you." Misao wasn't exactly sure if he was Shishio but by the expensive clothes he was wearing, she wanted to make sure.

"Yeah... And you are Misao Makimachi. Okina has told us about you and your hot temper." He chuckled. Misao blushed in embarrassment. _Maybe Okina said **too many **things about me._

"Yeah um...sorry about your pond Shishio-san. You can blame it on Soujiro." Misao said. Soujiro jerked his direction towards her. She acted like she didn't notice and smiled devishly.

Infront of strange people, Misao would have been rude straight out to them but wait Shishio-san, Misao acted more well-mannered. It was because Misao felt that she shouldn't act rude towards the man. She felt like he was an important person that needed to be respecte. As for Soujiro...she didn't give a shit.

"You say that you two hate each other, is that right?" Shishio asked him.

Soujiro and Misao looked at each other and then looked back, nodding.

Shishio's eyes narrowed and smirk. "Well then, you'll just have to _not_ hate each other. Then the problem is solved."

Misao and Soujiro exchanged looks. Not angry looks. Not friendly looks. Looks that looked like they were enemies. Although it may not look like it, but they're really thinking that in their minds. _How could they **not** hate each other when they feel like their soul purpose in life was to kill one another. Maybe even rip out their hearts and feed the remains to lions if they're lucky._

.::::.

Misao laid her head onto the car window as she gazed outside. Her visit to Shishio's place was over and she was happy and very relieved. Although the part where she pulled Soujiro in to the pond was funny, she still didn't like the whole thing. She got soaking wet by the idiot. No way was she marrying him. No way. The only nice thing was Yumi-san gave her a pair of clothes for Misao since her own clothes were wet. Misao didn't know how or why Yumi had a pair of Chinese button up shirts for girls when there was only her, a grown woman, Shishio, a grown man, and Soujiro, a boy. The clothes were real nice though. It was made out of silk and it made Misao felt very comfortable. It's the good thing knowing rich people. They give you cool stuff for free.

"Listen Misao. Since Soujiro have moved here, he will be attending your school. He starts tomorrow. Just to imform you." Okina said from the driver seat. Okon and Omasu was asleep in the car therefore, it was only Misao and Okina listening and talking.

Hearing that the guy was going to attend her school, made her groan. "Arrrgggh. But whhhy. I told you, I don't like him." Misao complained. "He might as well go back where he came from because I'm not marrying him."

Okina looked at Misao from the front mirror of the car. "You guys are strangers which makes you guys hate each other. As time past, you guys will grow to know each other, you'll see that you will take those 'I hate him' words back."

Misao scoffed. "Yeah right." She said sarcastically.

Her grandpa just ignored what she said and continued on. "When he goes to your school, I want you to show him around and hang out with him. Don't give him a hard time or you will have to deal with me."

Misao grumbled softly to herself. "I'll make his life a living hell if he talks to me."

.::::.

Soujiro sat in his room with a towel over his head. It was shortly that Misao left that Soujiro went and took a shower just in case the water in the pond wasn't clean. He changed his wet clothes into normal, non-causal clothes.

Then Yumi entered the door. Soujiro greeted her smiling. "Hello Yumi-san."

"Hello. Just to remind you-" She started but interrupted by Soujiro.

"I know. I know. I'm going to Makimachi-san's school tomorrow." He said.

Yumi smiled and replied back. "Good. Misao will show you around so you won't have a hard time there or get lost around the new building."

Soujiro smiled at her and then looked away. Yumi knew something was wrong with Soujiro.

"Soujiro..." She looked at him with a worried look. She knew he wasn't used to these things. "You'll get used to things. Marrying Misao isn't such a bad thing." She tried to reason with him. It was silence between them for a couple seconds.

Soujiro then turned to face Yumi, stilling smiling. "I'm sorry Yumi-san. I didn't mean to look like I was complaining to you or anything. Shishio-san set this up for me because he knows what's best for me so I will do it."

Hearing that made Yumi smile. "That's good to hear Soujiro. I should be going. I have things to do." Then she left out the door before anyone could say anything.

The smile didn't leave Soujiro face but you could tell he wasn't happy. He sighed.

.::::.

"Heeeey! Misao! What's up?" A cheerful Kaoru stood at the door step, greeting Misao as she walked out of her home.

""Hi Kaoru!" Misao was in her cheerful mood today.

The two started to walk to school. They wore their school uniform. It was near summer and so they wore their summer uniforms. It was dark blue and white sailor top and skirt. Kaoru was too curious so she had to ask. "So Misao, what happened yesterday? Tell me about it!"

Misao raised an eyebrow and looked at her friend. "Man, I was trying to forgot about it Kaoru. Thanks for the reminder."

Kaoru looked at her with a surprised face. "Was it that bad?"

Weasel girl nodded. "Terrible."

"Well, come on! Tell me about it!" Kaoru asked anxiously.

Misao really didn't want to talk about it. But she wanted Kaoru to know so her friend won't be confused and such when these things comes up. And so she explained the whole thing to her friend. The part about Okon and Omasu tying her up and dressing her. The part about the mansion. And even the part about Soujiro and her falling in the pond.

Kaoru walked with shock expressions. "Wow...so the guy doesn't like you either?"

"It doesn't matter to me. I hate him more than he hates me. The bad thing is that he's coming to our school. Which means I have to see him **_everyday_**!" Misao said with drear.

"That's great! Then I get to see what he looks like!" Kaoru grinned. "Is he hot?"

Misao jerked her head. Her face was blushing. "Kaoru! You have Kenshin! You can't be asking if this guy's hot or not!" She yelled.

Kaoru laughed right out loud. "You first insulted the guy and now you're acting like you're jealous? Misao, you really do like this guy but you don't admit it!" She teased her friend.

"WHAAAAAAAT?! No way! Never in a century!" Misao yelled back.

Kaoru grinned. Then she asked, "You still haven't told me his name. What is it?"

"Huh? Oh, it's Soujiro." Misao said.

Kaoru blinked a few times. The name was awfully familiar. She tried to remember it. _Ah! The boy at Oro! Ice Cream! Is it the same guy?_ She was about to asked Misao when...

"Hey." A boy's voice appeared out of no where.

Misao felt a somewhat hard thing smacked lightly on her head. She turned around. To her horror, it was Soujiro. He was wearing the schools uniform like Misao and Kaoru did. But he was wearing the male summer uniform which was a short sleeve plaid shirt since it was summer and black pants. He was carrying a student's briefcase to carry his school stuff.

"Grrrr, what are _you_ doing here?" Misao said with a frown on her face.

Soujiro smiled. "Walking to school with _you_ Misao. You _are_ after all my wife." He teased her.

.::::.

* * *

_**The Author in which that is writing this:**_

This week was busy so I didn't write as much as I wanted to.

**Thank you:**

**Oyasumi Nasai**_ -_ Hey thanks!

**KRN-Chan - **Oh, I'm so happy! Thank you! This review has made me so happy now! happy smile

**Tenken's Lover - **Hahaha, you can have him if ya want. I just like him for his cuteness. ARIGATOU FOR YOUR REVIEW! Please keep reading!

**Jmeg - **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter.

**seri-chan - **Lol, I'll see if it fits. I'll see it if it fits. Maybe!

**BlackHole Army CO - **Lol, don't read when you're tired then.

**XT-Zealot - **I agree. And I remember, Kaoru and Omasu and Okon in your fic. XD

**Kagami Eizou - **Thank you!

**Mei Sakimoto - **you start reading it!

**- Call Me Baka signin' out!**


	4. Episode 4 Coming to Terms

**The Author in which that is writing this:**

Yea, I know. Been a long time since I updated. Not mah fault since school got meh so frickin' busy. Plus Ima tryin' ta get a straight 4.0 dis whole year so Ima really workin' my butt off for it. But anyways, back ta our fic here. As y'all have realized, I changed da title to Ai Kokoro Tamashii which means Love Heart Soul. I think it's a betta title than da first one duncha think? Oh well, for those of y'all dat dun like it, I like it so dat's all dat counts, right? Hahahahaha...

* * *

**Ai Kokoro Tamashii**

_By: Da Person in which dat's Writing dis Fanfic_

_Episode Four: Coming to Terms_

.::::.

Everyone around Misao stared at her. They were all doing their own thing when a loud someone which was Misao, walked in with sudden heavy footsteps that made loud, blaring stomps as she walked in. Walking behind her was a rather embarrassed Kaoru whose face was red from the stares. It attracted so much attention that it gave Kaoru and Misao the limelight in the classroom. After making her last tantrum, Misao slammed her schoolbag with a bang on her desktop and sat down at her seat. Kaoru sweat dropped and sat down on her desk which was located behind Misao. Unlike some angry weasels, Kaoru sat down quietly with no loud distractions for her classmates. She didn't wish for anymore attention from everyone.

"Misao...." Kaoru whispered as she leaned up front to speak to her fuming friend. "You really have a big temper... You should really work on your anger management. Everyone was staring at us when you came in and it was very humiliating for you know!"

Everyone was still whispering and gossiping about what was her problem.

Misao turned around and yelled, "It's not my fault...THAT STUPID SETA GOT ME ANGRY! AND BESIDES, YOU'RE NO ONE TO TALK, KAORU! IF IT'S ANYONE, IT'S HIM WHO SHOULD BE--!"

Before she could finish, Kaoru covered Misao's loud mouth. A vein popped on the Kaoru's head which showed mild irritation from the weasel. "Shut UP MISAO!," Kaoru cried, "Misao, if you don't stop complaining about Soujiro, I swear I will kick your butt all the way to Okinawa you little weasel!" Letting go of her grasp on Misao's mouth, Kaoru wondered why Soujirou was in none of their classes. Wasn't he in the same grade as they were? Unless he was younger but Kaoru thought that couldn't be it. Maybe he was one of the higher ranking classes?

"I AM NOT A WEASEL!" Misao yelled back.

"What school level is Soujirou in?"

Misao turned grimace. Her friend just had to bring up the issue of that smiling idiot again. "I don't see what's so special about the topic about him, but if you need to know, he's in the highest level."

"Then he would be Seta-sempai?!" Kaoru asked with wide eyes. _He doesn't look like one... but then again, looks doesn't tell you much these days._

"If you're that much of an obsessed fangirl to call him that, then sure, why not!" Misao grumbled sarcastically with a sarcastic tone, while rolling her eyes.

Kaoru popped a vein and whacked Misao on the head with her chair.

.::::.

_'Ah! Lunch time!'_ Soujiro smiled brightly to himself as he stood on the edge of the school's rooftop. Being very poised and balance, Soujiro didn't have to worry about falling off. The day was sunny and breezy, a great day to eat outside, especially ontop of your school's roof. Soujirou sat down and began to eat his lunch quietly and peacefully to himself.

While munching on his food, Soujirou started thinking to himself. '_That Makimachi-san has quite a temper. I wonder why Shishio-san would pair me up with such an average girl like her,' _Soujirou leaned back. '_Why am I asking such a stupid question? I already know exactly why... Makimachi-san's grandfather is a master in Ninjitsu and Shishio-san wants me to learn the shinobi method of espionage and stealth to be stronger than I am now... And to get there, I have to be arranged to Makimachi-san..._ He sighed to himself...this would probably be more difficult than he originally thought.

He broke away from his thoughts when he sensed some noise from behind him. He turned his head around to see what—or who it could be. As fate had it, it was Misao and Kaoru standing there with the same expression he had, but of course, with different thoughts.

Misao: _What's **he **doing here?! ARGH! Why does this kid have to follow me around every where I go?!"_

Kaoru: _Misao's going to have one of her ugly days again and I mean real **ugly**. And she says I have the big temper..._

Soujirou: _Um..._ smiles

Misao growled, "What's so funny?! Why are you smiling?! Stop smiling!" She stormed right over to him. The two were nose to nose. Her face was a large and angry scowl that was to be reckoned with. He on the other hand had that usual smile and a large sweat drop.

"Nothing's funny Makimachi-san. I'm smiling to be polite," Soujirou calmly stated. "I didn't know I wasn't the only one who likes eating on top of roofs."

Misao stood back up, "Oh yeah? Well I didn't know that my life would end on the day I met you!"

Kaoru frowned at what Misao said. Walking up to the two, she scolded at her friend. "Misao, that wasn't nice! It seems to me, Soujiro has done nothing but be extra kind and friendly to you ever since you two met. And all you do is bicker and yell at him just because you two are arranged to be married. Have you ever considered that it's not his fault because of this? Maybe he doesn't want to be married to you too. It's clear to see he's being the mature one to accept this while you're being the immature one that doesn't. Just suck up and stop whining!"

Kaoru's words hit Misao as if a sharp dagger had went through her heart. Misao stopped and looked down. Being the stubborn person she is, Misao thought Kaoru was wrong even though down deep, she knew Kaoru was right. Small tears welled up in her eyes. In a quivering voice, she said softly, "Kaoru, you don't know how it feels to have an arranged marriage so you shouldn't talk!" Then Misao ran off.

Soujiro sat there confused at the yelling and screaming. Kaoru turned back and looked at Soujiro. She smiled and said, "Don't worry about Misao. Her temper doesn't last long when it comes to me. This whole thing has been very hard on her," Kaoru said sadly, "but she also needs to accept reality even if it's unfair."

Soujiro smiled and replied, "I understand. I'm really sorry to cause this. It really wasn't my decisions but I really hope Misao-san feels better."

Kaoru smiled and sat down in front of him and set out her lunch. "There's nothing to be sorry about. It's no one's fault." Taking out a riceball Kaoru took a big bite out of it. "Misao and I eat here everyday. I guess we have another member for our club, the W.B.E.O.T.R Society! Weird-Baka-Eating-On-The-Rooftops. I, the president, Kaoru Kamiya and our vice president who is currently absent, Misao Makimachi welcomes you Soujiro Seta to our club!"

"Um...I humbly accept Kaoru-sama," Soujiro smiled back.

Kaoru laughed out loud hard causing her to choke.

"...Kaoru-san?" Soujiro leaped forward to help.

.::::.

Misao sighed. Sitting against a wall, she thought over what Kaoru said. She would have realized that her friend was telling the truth if her enormous temper wasn't so in the way. Being considerably mad about something causes you to be blinded by the truth behind what you're mad at and that's exactly what Misao is going through. You get carried away in your own thoughts that aren't actually true.

_That stupid Kamiya! She's just trying to piss me off just like everyone else in the world is! My own grandfather did this to me along with the help of Soujiro's family! He's practically sold me to the Shishio family. _Misao began to shudder. _What if he really **did** sell me to that Soujiro kid? What if he wants me for my body?! NOOOOOOOOOO! _At the thought of such caused Misao to dry up and cracked into a million pieces.

_I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE MY BODY TO HIM! OH JIYA YOU BAKA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SOLD MY BODY TO THAT KID! WHERE IS AOSHI WHEN YOU NEED HIM! MAYBE HE'LL SAVE ME FROM THAT SOUJIRO. THEN I'LL BE SAFE IN THE ARMS OF AOSHI-SAMA BUT WAIT A MINUTE! HE'S JIYA'S APPRENTICE THAT MEANS WHATEVER JIYA COMMANDS HIM TO DO, HE'LL DO IT. NOOOO AOSHI! DON'T DO IT! DON'T LISTEN TO THAT OLD FART!_

"THAT'S IT!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MY OWN GRANDFATHER! **_MY GRANDFATHER MADE ME INTO A PROSTITUTE_**!!!!" Misao screamed out loud.

What she didn't know was there was a kid behind her. He was playing soccer with his friends until the ball rolled over to where Misao stood. After listening everything Misao said, the kid stood up with a weird out look. She saw him staring at her and Misao's face turned bright red right away. Realizing how stupid she is for giving the kid a wrong impression. He stared at Misao for a minute and then ran away as fast as he could, with a very large nosebleed.

"WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! IT'S THAT STUPID KAMIYA'S FAAAAAAULT!" Misao shouted after him. No luck since she really scared the crap out of the poor guy. He stormed lightning speed away before he could hear anything she said afterwards. He was _afraid_ to hear anything else afterwards.

Misao smacked her forward. "Misao you idiot. Now everyone's going to get the wrong idea about you. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," she pulled at her face.

"What is all this commotion you're making?"

"Eh?" Misao turned around and saw Megumi. "AHH! Megumi-san! You didn't hear what I said seconds ago did you?!"

Megumi Takani, a close friend of Misao and Kaoru was a caring person who loves helping the sick. She studed medical care ever since she was little and have hopes of going to a prestigious medical college in America. An upperclassman of Misao and people usually refers to her as Takani Sempai but not her close friends like Kaoru and Misao. They just call her by Megumi since they know each other very well. Takani's slyness and personality reminds her classmates of a fox. The teachers see her as a kind, generous, helpful classmates in which everyone looks up too. Everyone does since Megumi is one of the top ten students in her school but she wasn't always kind. She's strict when she needs to be.

Megumi pulled her hair back with the swift of her hair. "Of course not, I was yards away. Although, I _can_ hear you yelling things from afar. I just don't know what exactly you were yelling about."

"Oh. Then nevermind..." Misao sighed and sat back down with her wearily face.

The upperclassman arched an eyebrow. Seeing Misao looking awfully down, she had to ask why. "I'm guessin' today's one of your ugly days," she sat down next to Misao, "What happened?"

Out of everyone that Misao knew, Megumi is the most mature friend she had. She always comes to Megumi for comfort when she was upset and Megumi always listen to Misao's troubles and give advice. Sometimes she can be firm and tough when telling the hard honest truth to Misao but in the end, the fox was always right no matter how hard it is to believe it.

Misao sighed. Megumi saw right through her but then again. Anyone could have seen that since she was throwing huge tantrums during the whole day and shouting out weid things which Misao didn't even want to rememeber. "Well..." Misao told everything to Megumi. The arrangement between her and Soujiro, Soujiro going to school here, about what Kaoru told her, and complaining about how unfair this whole thing is.

"This is so stupid, don't you think Megumi?"

"As what I heard, you already have your advice Misao," Megumi replied in a calm, smooth voice.

Misao gave her a weird look. Nodding, Megumi explained, "That raccoon is actually right for once. It's true Misao. These arrangment will seem unfair to you there's nothing you can do but come to terms with it. Whining and taking it out on your fiancé won't help," She looked up at Misao and said, "You must think what he must be going through also. He probably feels the same way as you are. You should get to know him better before judging him."

Misao sat there staring at Megumi bewildered. She had listened carefully to her words. The way she said it made Misao realized the truth. She realized how bad she had treated Soujiro and she never stopped to think about his feeling. She felt like a simpleton right at that moment.

Megumi stood up, "Well I should be going now. My next class starts soon. Ja ne." After saying her farewell, Megumi disappeared behind the walls of the school.

Standing up, Misao became strong again. She wiped away her dried tears from earlier and knew what she has to do. She didn't want to do it but she knew she must. "I have to say sorry to that--I mean, Soujiro. Oy... I wonder if he'll forgive me..." Misao asked herself.

.::::.

"It's ok! I'm fine really!" Kaoru wiped the tears from her eyes. The choking she experienced earlier caused her to tear badly. "Sushi is dangerous when laughing. Gotta keep that in mind."

Soujiro just smiled and sweatdropped.

He realized at that moment that the guy that was with Kaoru the other day who worked at _Oro! Ice cream_, didn't seem to go to this school or at least Soujiro didn't see him around. He remembered his name. It was Kenshin Himura, red long hair guy who puts it in a low ponytail.

"Kamiya-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Doesn't...Kenshin Himura go to school here? I didn't seem to see him around..." Soujiro asked, being curious.

At first she just stared at him for a second then she burst out laughing.

Soujiro sweatdropped, "Please don't choke again Kaoru-san."

Kaoru finished laughing and replied, "Yeah yeah, I know. Kenshin doesn't go to school, Soujiro. He's already an adult who lives alone in his own apartment. If I can remember...Kenshin is about twenty-eight years old now... Too old to go to school Soujiro."

.::::.

"How to talk to him... How can I... How can I approach him...?" Misao crowded her minds with all of these thoughts as she sat ontop of her desk in an empty classroom. Everyone had came home already but she wanted to stay after to think a while longer. Misao wasn't familiar with Soujiro all that well and the more she realized, the more she hated herself. Instead of giving a chance to know him, she had been trying to pick fights with him and pushed him away. Sighing, she held her head in despair.

Footsteps approached her. She lifted her head to see who it was and to her surprised, it was Soujiro. This made her more nervous. It was him that approached her first but now what to say?

"Konnichiwa Misao-san. I hope you're feeling better." Soujiro said smiling, "I came to see if you want me to walk you home."

Misao looked at him and stared at the floor. She didn't know what to say and it would be irrelevent to blurt out _I'M SORRY!_ right after he asked to walk you home.

Hearing no answer Soujiro thought it as a no. He smiled and replied, "Alright then Misao. I'm going to go now. See you tomorrow." He was about to leave before, he felt something behind his back. He turned his head around to see that Misao grabbed onto the back of his shirt. He sweatdropped and said, "Uh...heh, yes Misao-san?"

"S-sorry Soujiro..."

.::::.

* * *

_**The Author in which that is writing this:**_

Heh, y'all be surprised to see what happens next. Now listen up y'all, I want reviews. If I dun get much reviews then it'll take longer ta update. 'Cause reviews tell me dat there are actually people readin' dis and likin' dis which tells meh ta continue it.

**Thank you:**

**Nobunaga - **Thanks, I might : )

**xT-Zealot - **Oh, that'll be a while...trust meh.

**JMeg - **Lol, I like it when they fall into the pond too. Very kAwAiI!

**hannah taylor - **lol, Soujiro's not really a stalker, just being polite to his future wife that he is

**Koukeisha - **Thank y'all so much! Please keep on readin'

**Tenken's Lover - **lol, now now, settle down ya two!

**MSN-chan - **lol, please keep on reading and reviewin' : ) You can see me it through any messenger or email, check my bio!

**$$$$$$ - **it'll be a while until those two fall for each other. Love takes time. I know, it sucks.

**KRN-CHAN - **Scared ya didn't I? Didn't updated for a while. heheheh...

**Leader of the 4th Shinsengumi Squard - **Yup, they're not that close enough to be called mom and dad.

**constantreader - **in Tokyo Japan, present day.

**Deus X Machina - **XP yea yea yea, i updated

**xWHRobynx - **thank you, i'll try to continue!

And also I own dis Anime RPG forum, it's really cool, check it out. Please register, it needs more members. Yesh, Ima beggin' y'all. PLEASE JOIN! Da link is located in my bio, check it out.

**- Call Me Baka signin' out!**


	5. Episode 5 Enter Sanosuke Sagara!

**The Author in which that is writing this:**

The reviews went in rilly fast 'n I couldn' help think dat some of y'all reviewed more dan once on dis chapter just ta get meh ta update...is dat right folks? There's mostly anonymous reviews, what happened ta da signed reviewers? x.X Well please try ta review only once please. Ima flattered but I dun want y'all go up ta those limits just for meh. :)

**Ai Kokoro Tamashii**

_By: Da Person in which dat's Writing dis Fanfic_

_Episode Five: Enter Sanosuke Sagara!_

* * *

It was a fact that Misao's apoligy was too soft of a whisper that Soujiro couldn't hear what she said. The young Tenken's head gave a little tilt to his right side. "What did you said? Please speak louder Misao-san, I can't hear a thing you say." He laughed. 

"ARRUGH!" Misao pulled away at the bags underneath her eyes in misery. This was more frustrating then thinking how to say sorry it to him. Trying to keep her anger down at a minimum level, Misao turned around, with her back facing Soujiro. Her held her fist in front of her and cursed to herself quietly as she tries to manage her anger. After she was done she turned around and yell, "SOUJIRO! I WAS TRYING TO SAY I AM SOR--! Huh?" 

She glared forward as she couldn't believe what she saw. Of all the times to do that, this was the yet, the worse situation to do it in. Soujiro was playing on his blue gameboy advance game right in front of her. Concentrating hard and very much into his game, he didn't even hear Misao's last screams. It looked like he didn't care either.

With a sweatdrop, Misao fell to the ground.

Walking home from school, Megumi Takani didn't go straight home on the route she usually takes. Her house was in need of a few things such as milk, rice, and other things so she decided to stop at the store on her way home. Megumi lived alone ever since she was fifteen-years old because her parents and siblings died when she was five because of a fire in her old home. Fortunately for Megumi she wasn't there when it happened but very unforunate for her to come home finding firemen and firetrucks at her house. She was in tears when she saw the dead burnt bodies of her parents and siblings were carried out by the firemen. After that horrible incident, she moved into her uncle's home. Her uncle was a doctor and so she learned much about medicine while living there. Sadly, yet another tragic happend to Megumi when she reached the age of fifteen. She found out that her uncle was working to make opium to a group of criminals. It was the day that her uncle said he would stop then the bunch of criminals killed him. Having lost another close family member, Megumi believed there was a curse that have been following her ever since she was born. She believed that the curse would kill anyone that she would get close to. Thus from that day on, Megumi swore to herself that she wouldn't get close to another human from that point on. Little did she know that she would at some point of her life.

She walked out of the store carrying a brown paper bag with all her needs for the next couple of weeks. Living alone gave her many responsibility such as food to survive, getting money to pay her apartment's rent, and many other things. Being through all the things in her life and living alone made Megumi grown to be a very mature young lady.

Passing Inori Boulevard, she headed for Aki Street which was a few minutes from her apartment. She lived in Shibuya-ku, one of the busiest wards in Tokyo, so there were crowds of people in big streets. It would take her at least 10 minutes to get to her place since she didn't have a car. Day was turning into night as time passed. Walking into a strange and empty alleyway, Megumi stopped when she heard some noises behind her. It sounded like footsteps. Megumi continued walking again as soon as the sound stopped but a few seconds later she heard it again. This time it didn't stop. She continued to walk but her eyes and ears were on full alert. She had heard news about rapiests in the streets of Shibuya-ku. Since she was in an alleyway, she was a target for those weirdos out there. Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated on where the footsteps was coming from. It was faint but Megumi had very good ears. She started having bad feeling about this...

In the streets of Shibuya-ku, Tokyo, a spikey, brown haired guy wondered down a dark alleyway, whistling to the tune of the Hamtaro theme song. Arms crossed on his chest as if he had no thoughts of worry at all. This stubborn street bandit named, Sanosuke Sagara, was not what you would call an average citizen in Tokyo. With no home, no family, and no money, Sanosuke had lived his life freely on the streets of Tokyo most of his life. Usually got himself into fights and trouble with the police, but he was strong enough to take care of himself. He won in every fight he got himself in and when it came to the cops, he had long, strong legs to run away. His victories in the streets earned him the name of Zanza, and he was feared by many street gangs in Shibuya-ku. Everyone in the criminal world believed he was unhuman and that he was a reincarnation of the devil. What they forget to believe is that Sanosuke was just a regular, rebellious teenager who has troubles of his own. Troubles tn his past that still haunts him in the present.

"You have a wallet full of money in your pocket! Give it to me and I won't cut up your throat and leave you bleeding in these cold, damp streets girl."

"Threatening to kill me? You can't kill me with that little knife of yours. You're just a child waving it around like you think you're dangerous."

"What did you say bitch?! I tried to be nice but I guess you're really itchn' to die--"

"If I wanted to die I would have already commited suicide back then! You can't kill me even if you had a katana with you."

Sanosuke raised an eyebrow as he heard the voices. It sounded like some street thug that's trying to get money from some girl. His curiousity brought him to the scene of the matter. His eyes widen when he saw what he saw. A blacked hair chick beating the crap out of a six feet guy. At first, the guy got pissed off and raised the hand he was carrying his large pocket and was about to slice the girl up into bits. He didn't get his chance because before the knife touched the girl, she dropped down and kicked the guy in the crotch. The guy screamed, of course and reacted to holding the place where he felt pain. He was too busy being hurt that girl stood up and smashed his head into her knee then slammed the girl into a wall. The guy fell easily and was unconcious. No one was there to witness this but Sanosuke. Impressed by this girl's skills, Sanosuke stepped out from behind.

"That was actually good. I thought you'd die easily," he said as he walked towards her.

Megumi turned around and faced him with a fierce face. She picked up the pocket knife that tried to attack her earlier and held it in front of her. It was pointed at Sanosuke. "What are you? His friend?"

Sanosuke chuckled and waved his hands in peace. "Easy. I just happen to walk by and witness this." He looked at the guy on the ground. Sanosuke felt a little sorry for him. "You're kinda mean lady. Where'd ya learn these moves anyways. Don't tell me you have some ancient Chinese master that teaches you kung fu or something," he spoke as he walked over to Megumi's grocery bags. He took out an apple and took a bite out of it. Then, _THRAWK! _Megumi threw the knife at Sanosuke. Luckily for him, the knife didn't hit him but the apple he was eating. In the center of the apple located the knife; it almost straight through the apple.

"Aah!" He threw the apple in surpise. Megumi was right there to catch it. She stared down at him with her cold expression. "Go get your own food." She picked up her bags and started to walk away.

"Hey, I'm broke!" Sanosuke shouted after.

"Then get a job roosterhead!" Megumi responded to him. Then she disappeared behind the buildings.

Sanosuke smirked. "Heh."

Soujiro sighed. "You didn't have to go and break this Makimachi-san." He sweatdropped as he looked at his shattered gameboy.

Misao crossed her arm and replied, "It wasn't my fault. If you would have tried to listen to what I was going to say then maybe your precious gameboy wouldn't have thrown into the wall and shattered by my hands."

Soujiro looked at her and sighed. "Well, I can listen now. What were you goning say?" The two soon-to-be couples were walking home from their school. Since Soujiro's home was far from this place, he would get a ride home from Misao's house. The two didn't realize what will be happening soon when they get to Misao's home.

"What I was going to say? Heheh...um..." Misao hesitated at first. "I wanted to say..._I'm sorry for being evil to you ever since I found out that I was engaged to you_." Misao said in a small, small voice.

"What? What did you wanted to say?" Soujiro asked.

"Um...nothing!" Misao quickly tried to cover up. _I can't say it... He'll think I'm getting soft on him. Maybe later!_

Soujiro smiled and the two had an awkward pause for a few minutes. Then he said, "Apology accepted Makimachi-san."

_Huh?_ Misao's eyes drifted over to Soujiro. She didn't move her head and hoped that her hair would hide her from his sight. She didn't want him to think she was looking at him, even though, she was. He had the same smile on his face. _Did he hear what I said before? Freak...y._

"Yeah whatever! You're weird!" Misao replied and looked away.

Soujiro chuckled.

"HEY MISAO!!! SOUJIRO!" Okina came running from their house towards them. He was waving his arms wildly and happily. "GOOD NEWS!"

Misao sweatdropped. _Oh great. His great news are my nightmare._

"Guess what you two love birds!" Okina annouced.

Misao had a vein popped.

"What is it Okina-san?" Soujiro asked.

He gave a big smile and he even had rosey circled blushes on his cheeks. "Great news! Soujiro, you are now living with us for one month! You're things will arrive here in," he checked his watch, "Twenty-one minutes, fourty-three seconds, and thirteen nano-seconds."

"What?!" Misao shouted. She could feel the blood being drained from her.

"Shishio-san wanted you two to get to know each other well before you two get married which will be in about five years but we want to get an early start and the same goes to Misao when she goes over to your home, Soujiro so that she can get aquainted with your family and you with our family so that there won't be any awkward moments between our families!" Okina breathed heavily after his long speeceh. "Ah! I need go get your room ready, Soujiro! Ta ta!" And with that Okina rushed back into his home. You could hear crashes and things breaking from inside.

Soujiro and Misao stood there with sweatdrops. Misao started inside, leaving Soujiro standing there.

_I knew it! One problem after another, how can I live from now on? I can hardly say **get along** with him rather than **living** with him._

"Uh...Makimachi-san? Makimachi-san!" Soujiro shouted after her.

Misao ignored him as she walked away.

"Misao! There's someone here to see you!" Soujiro shouted to her again.

Misao rolled her eyes and turned around to see who it was. She said under her breath, "Who is it again what a bothe--" _Ah! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! IT'S AOSHI-SAMA!_

Next to Soujiro stood Aoshi Shinomori. He looked the same as always with that cold expression upon his face. Soujiro looked up at him with a sweatdrop. He was a few inches taller than Soujiro. Two or three inches. Aoshi acted as if Soujiro didn't existed. "Where is Okina?" Aoshi spoke in his monotone voice.

Misao smiled brightly and ran up to him. "He's-He's inside. Um...cleaning the house." She didn't want to let Aoshi know about the things that was going on. "What do need Aoshi? Maybe I can help you with it?" Misao said sweetly.

"I only need Okina." Aoshi replied and walked forward.

Misao and Soujiro watched him as he entered Misao's home.

"He's a bit...serious. He's not much of a people-person is he." Soujiro said.

"Yeah but that's what makes him so awesome!" Misao said as she faced Soujiro with glittery eyes. "Don't let him hear that from you or he'll beat you up and send you home with bruises. He's the best apprentice my grandfather ever had and probably the strongest in all of Japan!"

Soujiro smirked. "He is, huh. Interesting. I would like to meet him sometimes."

"Not likely. He doesn't talk to many people. Mostly to Okina so I don't know about you. You can try though but I doubt it. I mean, he hardly talks to me rather to you." _Oh Aoshi! One day, I'll confront you and you **will**_ _talk to me! Sweetly and nice! _Misao held her cheeks and blushed as she daydream. Soujiro watched Misao as she had her fantasy. He politely smiled and scratched the back of his neck, wondering when she would be finished.

"Come on!" Misao grabbed onto Soujiro's arm and she ran and pulled him along inside, "Let's go spy on Aoshi and Jiya! I wanna hear if Aoshi mentions me at all."

Soujiro surrendered and let Misao dragged him to wherever she's dragging him to.

* * *

**The Author in which that is writing this:**

I did dis kinda fast so it probably has many mistakes. Plus, Ima sick today 'n since I stayed home from school, I thought I should write da next chaptah. My head was very woozy 'n cloudy so I dun want ta hear complaints about grammeh 'n spellin'! Ima in need of an editor so contact meh if ya want ta get da job. It would make my life as a auther bettah. Umm... oh yeah, please review dis chaptah. And more membehs for my forum please! I have a science exam and two math quizes to study now...so bye!

Thankyous:

Aleah Asenath - It's school, I tell ya! It's a teenager's torture! cries I dun wanna go back!!!

Sagara Akio - Yes, Misao shouldn' think dat about Soujiro...but she's Misao! She gets carried away. XD Hmm...Join my RPG forum! evil laugh The more members, da faster I'll update! Yes, Ima bribing ya. Hahahahaha.

Genki Ninjagirl - I didn't give up...I was just busy with school xD

KRN-CHAN - MY SCHOOL IS TORTURE! A test than an exam afterwards! cries

Sonata - Yes I will write more. Soujiro 'n Misao is soo kawaii together xD

Rhythm 0f The Rain - Sowwie ta make y'all upset. The WBEOTR I just made it up in my head at the moment. Improvision is a good strategy. D

Mysterious Samurai - grins Oh believe me, there will be lots and lots of trouble on the way D

Cathy Mark - As long as you read and review from now on than Ima happy D

$$$$$$$$ - Um...Enishi won't be with Kamatari because he'll be a boy when this all happens. But everyone else will be paired up like that though.

JMeg - Heheh, well now you know how it ends with her saying sorrying XD

Rose Mary - Well I gotta stop it at sometime ne? I have the plot in mind and the plot is...TRYING TO GET SOUJIRO AND MISAO TOGETHER! claps

girlygirl - alrrrrrrrrrrrrrighty XP

Msn-CHAN - and i recieved it! thanks for y'all review :D

Hikaru No GO - Oh, he'll be in this as much as Misao and Soujiro, just not quite yet.

Damsel in distress - Love them till da day they die! They are the best RK couple I know! Kaoru and Kenshin's too popular. We need a unique couple here, ne?

ranchan-akari - Yes they do! dances

Koukeisha - More comedy along the way, stay tune for our next episodes! claps

**Call Me Baka signin' out!**


	6. Episode 6 Gameboys are Addicting

**The Author in which that is writing this:**

Hmm...what ta say, what ta say... Well for one thang, I love your reviews! So far not a flame yet for my story! o.o I'm beginnin' ta think Ima good. xD Heheh, anyways, do please read the story and ignore my stupid rants.

* * *

**Ai Kokoro Tamashii**

_By: Da Person in which dat's Writing dis Fanfic_

_Episode Six: Gameboys are Addicting_

"A new student?" Aoshi questioned after listening to Okina's news but his expression didn't change a bit. His icy, cold eyes looked forward at Okina. He didn't show any expression of bewilderment whatsoever. 

Okina, on the other hand, acted a bit more laid back as he replied to Aoshi, "Hai, son of Makoto Shishio," he explained as he twirled around with his white-haired goatee. "His name is Soujiro and I made...this little deal...ahem, but, let's not get into that." He gave a nervous sweatdrop. "Basically, I've agreed to take Soujiro in and teach him the shinobi art of the ninja. He has already fully learned kenjutsu and is quite good from what I heard. His father wishes to make Soujiro stronger by mastering what I know and beyond it if possible."

He paused for a moment and looked at Aoshi, then replied, "So do you think any of this will bother you and your training?"

"..." Aoshi just stared at his mentor.

"Since you've been around here longer than him, you can show him the ropes and help him out. You can be his Sempai, eh? Hahahaha!" Okina laughed and gave him a smack on the way out of the living room.

Truth was, Okina was only joking with Aoshi. He knew damn well that Aoshi wasn't that type of person. Aoshi would likely give Soujiro a hard time rather than be generous and helping.

----------------------

"...Whaaa? A deal with your old man, Shishio?" Misao whispered quietly as she spoke to Soujiro. Soujiro, on the other hand, just gave a sweat drop and smiled. He was dragged by Misao to spy on her grandfather and also the guy called Aoshi. He really didn't like to spy on people because of two things: it was impolite and plus, you'd usually get in trouble. Finding out information like this would get you in trouble in the future anyways.

Misao turned around and faced Soujiro, "Do you know anything about this?" She asked him with a _very_ determine-to-know expression. Her expression was actually more comedic than serious which eased the situation a bit. _If my grandfather had a deal with Shishio to teach Soujiro than maybe there was something to do with my arranged marriage. Maybe that was the thing Jiya had to give in return. Damn. Let's hope not._

Soujiro smiled and scratched the back of his neck, "Know anything about what Makimachi-san? Shishio-san never tells me anything. I just do what exactly I'm told to do. Basically, right now, I just know what you know."

Misao eyed him and moved her head so that were face to face. "Reaaally now. I hope you're not lying... I really hate liars."

What the two didn't know was Aoshi was still in the room. Misao had forgotten the fact that he was a skilled martial artist with exceptionally good listening skills in any environment. Aoshi turned around and faced the section of the room from where he heard the voices.

"Because if you are lying... I'm going to find out about it anyways! Then you're gonna get your ass kicked so hard from me you'll be haunted by me for the rest of your life!" Misao growled as she stared at him. Oddly, she saw Soujiro's eyes first glancing at her he wandered off, looking upwards, far away from her. Something was behind her "...? What is it?!" She jerked around and a dark statue was in front of her. Realizing that it was Aoshi standing right behind her. "Uh...!!! Um, er, uh, hi Aoshi!" She blushed and quickly flashed a smile at him. A sweat drop hang from her head as she tried to speak to him. "We were um, uh...taaalking about school and such! And, well, um, uh, eh...there's...this guy! And, he, um, he really, he's, uh, really stupid and ugly and uhhh... I, uh....uhh...um..." Misao smacked Soujiro in the back to signal him to help.

Soujiro jumped at first but he got the message. "And Misao said he looked like you! Heh...A um, a funny joke! Um...eheheheh--!" He said jokingly to Aoshi but he was cut off by Misao who gave a vicious stamp on his feet.

Giving an innocent smile, Misao took a step backwards and stood behind herfiancé. "Hahaha! Silly Soujiro, he's just kiddin'. Really! I didn't say that at all! Er..." Realizing she was making the situation more difficult with Aoshi there, she relaxed a bit and decided to introduce the two to move so the conversation would move to a different topic. "Soujiro, this is Aoshi. He's Okina's best and only student." Her voice shaked nervously, afraid that things would mess up again.

Soujiro, on the other hand, was calm and smiled at Aoshi. "Nice to meet you Aoshi-san! I heard you're one of the best martial artists of the shinobi art from what I heard from Makimachi-san." Misao blushed at Aoshi. "My name is Soujiro Seta, one of the best martial artist of the samurai swordsmanship. Nice to meet you." Misao twitched. She hoped Soujiro didn't get Aoshi angry.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Aoshi nodded, "I see... If you are one of the best and I am also one of the best..." he paused for a moment, "...then we should spar right now to see who is better."

Misao looked at the two. Her head jerked back and forth in anxiousness wondering what Soujiro would reply back to Aoshi. It was really too soon to spar with someone you hardly met. Most normal people wouldn't usually challege others to fight with them at first introduction. Then again, for all the months she knew Aoshi, he was the type to do that to people.

Smiling, Soujiro replied, "I'm sorry but I must decline. School has made me a bit tired," he replied as he gave an innocent little smile. He showed his apology look and replied, "And besides, there will be plenty of time for us to spar with one another once training starts with Shishou, ne?"

(Martial arts teacher, refering to Okina)

"Soujiro!" Okina called from upstairs. "I have something to show you!"

Bowing forward to Aoshi as politely as he could, Soujiro stood up forward and walked passed Aoshi. Misao could only stand there, nervous about what she saw. It was because she could tell instantly that these two didn't get along very well. She could sense negative tensions sparking between them as they crossed each other.

After Soujiro had left, Misao realized she was alone with Aoshi. _At last! ALONE WITH AOSHI! This is my lucky day! Well...semi-lucky considering that little incident with that soccer ball and that kid... Yeah, but anyways!_

"Aoshi-san! Do you want anything to drink or do you need to talk to Jiya...again." Her words faded as Aoshi walked past her and headed for the door. She bit her lower lip as she frowned in disappointment. _Soujiro probably made him mad...grrr._

"Misao," Aoshi's tone was more of a statement as he called to her. He stood in the middle of the doorway. His back was turned to her. Misao quickly looked at him in hopes that he would say something nice to her. "Give this message to Okina. Tell him I won't be here for the next three weeks."

At first Misao was shocked but she didn't hesitate to ask him why. "But Aoshi-san...what's the reason of your absent? Three weeks is a long time..." she said softly. She really didn't want Aoshi to stay away that long. She already missed him.

"Just some business. Just make sure Okina gets the message." Aoshi replied then left out the door, leaving Misao standing there by herself.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Misao screamed at the top of her lungs as she held her head. The scream was a detestable, ear splitting sound that could break any type of glass within a 10 mile radius. Yep... Very dangerous.

----------------------

After Misao told the 'horrible' news to Okina, Soujiro's belongings arrived at the Kashiwazaki Dojo an hour later. Shishio's servants were there to carry in Soujiro's things so Misao wasn't forced to help, luckily for her but she was still down from hearing Aoshi's sudden news. They moved Soujiro's things to the guest room, which was across from Misao's room, lucky for Misao. As of that day, Soujiro became a member of the family, lucky for Misao. He was allowed to go anywhere in the house except for Misao's room... (Misao had warned him earlier, well actually, more like threaten him.) But other than that, Okina treated him like his own son since Soujiro was going to be his son-in-law in the future.

Misao stood at the bottom of the stairway. Giving a sigh, she started up the stairs, heading for Soujiro's new bedroom. She wondered why was she doing this. Of all places, she had to up to _his_ room. Then she remembered the reason.

- F l a s h b a c k . . .

5:40 p.m. Okina sits in the kitchen, reading a manga which he finds very funny and laughs out loud. Misao, on the other hand, sits on the table across from him, eating a bag of Meiji's Shrimp chips. Okon and Omasu are making dinner. Okon is chopping up a chicken and Omasu is cooking eggs. They're making oyako domburi for dinner. Soujiro's in his room so he's not there.

"Misao-chan. Go tell Soujiro that dinner'll start in ten minutes," Okina says after laughing at a funny scene in his manga book.

"Why do I have to do it. You go do it. I'm busy," Misao replys back.

"I'm busy too and Okon and Omasu are preparing dinner so that lives you Misao."

"Yeah well too bad. I'm not going anywhere," she blows her tongue at her gramps.

Then suddenly Misao's butt is kick by Okina and flys out of the kitchen and ends up at the bottom of the stairway. Results as a punishment for disobeying her grandfather.

"Oh, and remember not to try anything naughty with him Misao! You just need to tell him about dinner, that's all! HAHAHAHAHA!" Okina loud laughis heard from the kitchen. Misao pop a vein on her forehead. "GRRRRR! SHUT UP YOU DIRTY OLD MAN! I RATHER DIE THAN DO _ANYTHING_ WITH **HIM**!"

(Popular Japanese dish which chicken and eggs are ontop of rice)

(BIG company in Japan that makes almost everything. You might have eaten one of their food products because it's pretty common in U.S. too)

- E n d o f f l a s h b a c k . . .

"Oh right. Now I remember." -- Misao sighed. And so she traveled up to Soujiro's room and stood in front of his bedroom door. She yelled out, "Dinner in ten! Be there or starve to death Sou!" Just when she was about to go back down. Misao stopped as she heard a faint sound. A very familiar sound. Being the curious little weasel she is, Misao placed her ears against the door and listened. The sound she heard in his room was none other than Soujiro's gameboy game in which she heard a million times.

"I can't believe it!" Misao turned around, placing her hands on her hips. "That little... Everywhere he goes! He's always playing that gameboy."

Misao opened the door, without knocking, to see Soujiro siting on his bed, playing his blue gameboy advance. She rolled her eyes and walked up to him. "Yo Sou! Soujiro!"

Soujiro paused his game and looked up to see Misao. "Huh? Oh konban wa Misao-kun. Is there something you need?"

She eyed his gameboy for a few seconds and wondered what was so addictive about it. "Didn't you hear? I said dinner is going to be ready in ten minutes." After giving a stressful sigh, she looked at him and replied, "What is so great about your little gameboy anyways. I see you play it every single minute like you two are a married couple."

Soujiro smiled and replied, "I...can't help it." He flashed his innocent face, "It's just that I'm on a really high level and I'm about to beat the boss. It's getting intense."

Misao looked at a it for a minute. "Welll...Let me see! I wanna see how a little game can hook someone in so much," she replied and sat next to Soujiro.

"Sure thing. Just let me save it first," Soujiro responded. With a couple buttons pressed, the game saved and he gave the game to Misao to see.

As Misao twittled with the game. "I've never played these kinds of games before. I never even went to arcade centers to even know how to play one so don't make fun of me if I stink at first try!" she snapped at him beforehand.

Soujiro gave a small chuckle. "Don't worry. I bet you, I stunk at the game even more than you when I first started." He said to make her feel better. At first, Soujiro showed her the buttons and how to attack and other gameboy commands. Then after getting the hang of it, Misao started her own game and started playing. She was actually very good at it. On her first try, she beat the first boss and even passed the first level.

"YES! I BEAT HIM! I beat him I beat him I beat him! Did you see that awesome move?! Yes, I was done by me! Misao Makimachi the Great!" she shouted with joy, moving her hands crazily around.

"Hai, you're very good in fact Misao. I think you could beat the game in matter of days." Soujiro gave her a reassuring smile. "Now, about dinn--"

Before he could finish, Misao cut him off, "Soujiro! I thought you were a perfect little goody-two-shoe!"

Soujiro gave a confused smile. "Um........huh? What do you mean Misao-kun?"

"You know well what I mean Soujiro." She gave a sly weasel face. "You're jealous! You're jealous that I'm better than you at gameboy games! HAHAHA! Wouldn't blame ya, I mean, I am probably a prodigy at this. HEY! What's the name of this game anyways?"

"The game is Sonic battle. I can let you borrow it if you want--"

"Really?! You don't mind? Gee, thanks. Now I know how these good these games are!"

Soujiro just smiled. "Just...one more thing Misao."

"Eh? What?"

"It's exactly..." he looked at his watch, "10:59 p.m. Dinner has passed precisely five hours and twenty minutes. Heh..."

* * *

**_The Author in which that is writing this:_**

It's precisely 1:52 a.m. in da mornin'. Man, Ima beat. I hope y'all like dis chapter. Misao 'n Soujiro are gonna get a 'lil closer as time passes by 'n maybe it'll grow into real love! I got dis all planned 'n stuff so get ready for a whole lotta love triangles, angst, 'n other stuff. Peace!

**Thank youz:**

**Koukeisha **- Really? You really must love the gameboy scenes XD

**Deus X Machina **- Arigatou gozaimasu! I'll try to continue.

**Yuki-kun** - Thank y'all! Aww, dun say dat about yourself. 'n besides! I never seen ya write before so I cannot judge beforehand.

**Rose Mary** - Ima not much of an Aoshi fan either. He's hot but he's got some manners ta work on, ne?

**Aoshi/Misao Fan** - Aw, dun worry. He's only like dat cause he's not close to anyone...yet. 8D

**Chibi Assassin** - LOL XD! Yesh! We must make Misao suffer so the two will get together! As for Sano, he'll end up with a bit of trouble with some love triangles. :grins:

**Love In War **- Actually, I heard they got married in da series. Horrible, ne?! :cries:

**"Oro" Object** - Oh yeah, Megumi is awesome! She may be weak in the real RK series but in dis fanfic, she's gonna kick a lotta butts.

**Captain 0f 3rd Unit 0f Shinsen-Gumi** - :grins: You'll see.

- Konnichi wa Money-sama! Of course, SouXmisao fics are only 4 pages on ! Aoshi 'n Misao have about like 17 pages of fanfics! Nicht zu gut!

**Analyzing Neko** - It'll take a while for Misao to wake up 'n smell da roses, realizin' Aoshi is...well, too Aoshi for her!

**Charming Woman** - Megumi's gonna be a bit more strong and mature in here so I hope they'll be in character. Gomen nasai! sweatdrop

**Cathy Mark** - Hmm...well I dunno, Enishi's gonna be a young kid. How 'bout Kamatari and Chou? Will dat do?

**Genki Ninjagirl** - Lol, me is a girl too. Girls are complicated. If Sou was by my side, I'd take him in a heart beat!

**xT-Zealot** - Video games! Yes I know how dat is! Ima near beatin' ffx-2 'n school's a drag too. Don't worry bout it!

**Dragons Maiden** - Sou's one of de cutest characters in RK. I'll update as soon as I can!

**Tenken's Lover** -Romance will begin very very soon. Don't worry! You'll like it a lot!

**Lin** - Ok!

**bunny** - Kawaii? Lol

**MSN-Chan **- Dun worry, I already have dat planned at da beginnin' of da story. He'll join soon, you'll see.

**RANDOM FREAK **- Hi random freak! I know, Aoshi can be a freak sometimes! I'll try ta update!

**Call Me Baka signin' out!**


End file.
